The Bold Endures Bilgewater
by Slayeroffame
Summary: Captain Fortune is an well-established figure in Bilgewater. Her success as captain has brought the town great prosperity. The fearless redhead goes on many government adventures with her trusty ship and crew. But what happens when captain Fortune is forced to work together with her greatest adversary, the assassin named Katarina Du Couteau. AU Katarina X Miss Fortune story.
1. Part 1

**Summary:**

Captain Fortune is an well-established figure in Bilgewater. Her success as captain has brought the town great prosperity. The fearless redhead goes on many government adventures with her trusty ship and crew. But what happens when captain Fortune is forced to work together with her greatest adversary, the assassin named Katarina Du Couteau. **AU Katarina X Miss Fortune story**.

 **Rating:**

M for explicit language and sexual content.

 **Disclaimer:**

You probably already know this, but I just want to make sure that none of these champions or League of Legends franchise belong to me.

 **AN:**

So, I've written this a while ago. I'm a huge fan of League of Legends and decided to give it a go, writing short stories about its champions.

I've multiple, unfinished samples laying around and thought why not post them. Testing the waters sort of speak.

Most of these stories will be written AU style. Meaning (slight) alterations of the champions background.

Any way I hope you'll all enjoy reading about the exhilarating relationship and adventures of the two main characters in this fic, Katarina and Miss Fortune.

* * *

 **The Bold Endures Bilgewater - Part 1**

 _"_ _Captain Fortune, Captain Fortune!"_ Sarah Fortune heard yelling coming from the upper deck of her ship. 'Who hired this scum?' She thought to herself as the irritated redhead stood behind her desk in the captains quarters.

 _"_ _What's the matter this time?"_ She said to her first mate annoyed of being interrupted.

 _"_ _The crew's anxious. They are complaining for traveling so long. And I thought it would be good to mention that we're nearby Bilgewater."_ The first mate said.

Captain Fortune narrowed her eyes as she motioned for the first mate to get everyone on deck. The fierce woman stood on a heightened pedestal, on the rear end of the ship, obtaining vision of all her crewmembers.

 _"_ _It has come to my attention that some of the crew doubt my decisions. I know we've been travelling for a long time. But haven't I always been fair with you men, haven't I made sure you've got more money in your pockets, to buy whatever your heart desires? "_ She yelled across the deck.

 _"_ _Yes, captain"_ the crew shouted in unison.

 _"_ _Splendid. Now that's cleared up. We are an hour away from Bilgewater and I'm happy to announce that you guys have the rest of the afternoon to spend your money, since I have some important business in town. We set sail again the next morning."_ She said as she jumped down heading towards her quarters while being cheered on by her crew. She let out a seductive smile before entering, leaving the crew breathless.

Captain Fortune is an well-established figure in Bilgewater. Her success as captain has brought the town great prosperity.

 _"_ _Welcome home captain Fortune."_ The port master spoke with a heavy voice holding out his hand as the redhead set foot on the docks.

 _"_ _Well, aren't you so kind sir."_ She replied with a slick grin on her face.

The repulsive smelling port master couldn't help but stare as the female captain passed by. Most men intend to fall madly in love with her. Sarah's presence alone makes men powerless. Which she knows all to well.

Captain Fortune entered a massive wooden building near the edge of town. A luxurious building that held home to some important counsellors, who deal with all kinds of special goods and money that goes throughout the region.

 _"_ _Hello captain Fortune, how may I help you today?"_ Nami the secretary asked as Sarah entered the main hall.

"Good to see you again Nami. I'm here for mister Kench." She stated firmly.

 _"_ _He's currently in a meeting, but you can take a seat in his waiting room. I shall let the staff bring you some tea."_ Nami said as three staff members escorted the redhead towards mister Kench's waiting room.

Sarah was about to take a sip from her tea, when she suddenly got interrupted. Her arm was nailed to the wooden wall with a cup of tea still in her hand.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_ Captain Fortune demanded.

"You know, you should never let your guard down, even when drinking a cup of tea." A woman said appearing behind the door opening from mister Kench's office.

 _"_ _I should have known. Still not done playing with knives, I see Katarina."_ Sarah smiled as she pulled the small knives out of her sleeves.

 _"_ _Yea, well call me old fashioned, but no one comes between me and my daggers. Nice and sharp."_ Katarina smirked as she drew out a dagger examining it vigorously.

 _"_ _Ah, captain Fortune, will you please come in."_ Councilmen Tahm Kench said interrupting the tension between captain Fortune and Katarina.

 _"_ _See ya later wiseass."_ Katarina growled as she snatched the daggers out of captain Fortunes hands and left the waiting room.

Captain Fortune set down in a chair opposite from mister Kench. Examining the councilmen who was pouring some whisky into his glass.

 _"_ _You arrived early this time miss Fortune._ " Mister Kench said as he opened his notebook, receiving an eye roll from the redhead.

 _"_ _I'm afraid there has been some issues. I know you're here on a special assignment for the government, moving a specific object. But I'm sad to say that it hasn't arrived in Bilgewater yet."_ He said scanning through is notebook while stroking his nasal hair.

 _"_ _So when will it arrive then?"_ Captain Fortune asked a bit annoyed hearing about the new briefing.

 _"_ _Well, I've received a letter. It should be here within the week or so it says."_ The councilmen explained.

'Keeping the ship docked for an whole week. The crew won't be happy to hear that.' Captain Fortune thought as she leapt out of the chair getting ready to leave.

 _"_ _By the way, why was Katarina in your office?"_ She asked wondering what kind of business the councilmen had with the assassin.

 _"_ _That's noting for you to worry about miss Fortune. I will let you know when the object has arrived."_ The councilmen said with a stern voice.

There is clearly more going on than he let on to, but Sarah Fortune wasn't in the position to do much about it. Or at least not yet.

* * *

 **AN:**

So here is the first part. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Part 2

**AN:**

 _Just a little notification; This part contains girl on girl action. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

Captain Fortune spend the rest of her day at a small tavern near West Bay.

 _"_ _To captain Fortune. The greatest and bravest captain the nation has ever seen."_ One of her crewmembers shouted over a sea of heads.

 _"_ _Long may she reign!"_ The crowd replied in harmony. Sarah Fortune smiled and raise her glass.

 _"_ _The next round is on me boys."_ The redhead smirked as the band began to play their next song.

The atmosphere around the tavern almost seemed magical. People changed their whole attitude when amongst the captain. There was peace and celebration found in this small part of town. Even if it was just for a moment.

Sarah Fortune made a promise to write the wrongs committed in Bilgewater even if it meant her last breath. She's not nearly as far as she hoped she would get. But sitting in this tavern, examining the lively and cheerfully sailors has made her happy to know that she's doing justice.

Sarah Fortune guardedly walked back to her ship late at night. Scanning her surroundings, she only encountered some drunk sailors who seemed to have spent their every dime on booze. ' _Nothing to worry about.'_ She thought to herself as she approached her ship. The redhead noticed the tempered captain's quarters door and carefully pulled out her guns, moving delicate and silently as she possibly could while entering her domain.

 _"_ _It took you long enough. I was about to start a search party for ya."_ Katarina smirked mischievously while leaning against Sarah's desk, holding something behind her back.

 _"_ _What's your business here assassin?"_ Captain Fortune stated with a harsh voice, keeping her guns pointed at Katarina _._

 _"_ _No need for violence Sarah, you can put the guns away."_ Katarina said playfully.

 _"_ _It's captain Fortune and you still haven't answered my question. Why are you intruding my private quarters?"_ Sarah Fortune asked, still suspicious of the assassins intentions.

 _"_ _To celebrate off course. I know you don't like to associate with people like me, but our next adventure calls for a toast."_ Katarina smiled revealing a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

 _"_ _Next adventure? What are you talking about?"_ Sarah asked looking puzzled as ever.

" _Your face, it's priceless. I guess no one told you yet. Figures, you would refuse to cooperate if you knew."_ Katarina exclaimed mischievously.

 _"_ _Knew what!"_ Sarah Fortune almost yelled losing her composure.

 _"_ _Mmm, feisty are we. Fine, I will tell you, but only if you sit down first and get those guns out of my face."_ Katarina said as she poured in the whisky and held out the glass towards Sarah.

Captain Fortune didn't trust any of it but took a seat anyway, knowing that Katarina isn't foolish enough to harm her on her own ship.

 _"_ _Relax, you would be dead already, if I wanted to._ _Besides poisoning drinks is not really my style. Here look."_ Katarina mentioned as she took a sip from the redhead's glass, knowing what Sarah Fortune must have been thinking.

Katarina's words didn't put Sarah at ease, but there was not much she could do in this situation.

 _"_ _So, tell me. What do I need to know?"_ Sarah Fortune asked in frustration.

Katarina moved closer to Sarah with a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

 _"_ _You see, that object you were going to move for the government."_ Katarina paused.

 _"_ _What off it?"_ Sarah stated.

 _"_ _It's special to the Noxian Capital. They had requested backup from a noble house of Noxian. So councilmen Kench and I had a friendly conversation about joining the expedition."_ Katarina said with a sly grin on her face.

Captain Fortune sighed in frustration. She normally wouldn't ask questions when receiving important missions from the government. It never occurred to her that she might have moved illegal goods for the capital.

 _"_ _Then you've got to find another ship to travel on. I won't have an assassin on board."_ Captain Fortune said fiercely.

Then out of nowhere it happened. Little daggers nailing Sarah Fortune to her chair yet again.

 _"_ _Don't play games with me Sarah. You don't believe me. Fine here, I've got a letter from the Noxian government and signed by councilmen Tahm Kench."_ Katarina said as she waved the piece of paper in front of the struggling woman's face.

Sarah exanimated the letter. It seemed authentic, but she can't believe the government agreed to this arrangement.

 _"_ _Look at you, all defenceless and confused."_ Katarina smirked as she set down on miss Fortunes lap, facing her up close.

 _"_ _What do you think your doing!"_ Sarah Fortune said flushed.

 _"_ _Feeling hot are you now, your face is turning bright red. I can see why men intend to fall madly in love with you. But I bet they've never seen this vulnerable side of you."_ Katarina said while stroking Sarah's braided hair _._

 _"_ _Get out now! And take those bloody daggers with you!"_ Sarah Fortune snarled.

 _"_ _My, my, where am I supposed to go then? The letter clearly states that I could remain on your ship for the mission."_ Katarina said testing Sarah's limits.

The redhead tried to pull out the daggers, but was stopped by Katarina, who forcefully put her mouth onto Sarah's lips.

 _"_ _Mmm, blissfully, sweet"_ Katarina said as she pulled out from the chaste smooch.

 _"_ _Let me go now. You don't want to test me any further!"_ Captain Fortune voiced angrily, trying to break free from the daggers and Katarina.

 _"_ _Something tells me that you're enjoying this as much as I do. You could have screamed for help ages ago after all."_ Katarina said sadistically while playing with the cords from Sarah's white blouse.

* * *

 **AN:**

Katarina is quite the vixen. Will captain Fortune be able to tame this uncontrolled beast? Please leave a review if you're digging it or have any suggestions.


	3. Part 3

**Previously:**

Captain Fortune had accepted a mission from the government, moving a certain object. Little did she knew, it came from the Noxian capital. An assassin named Katarina Du Couteau, an important household member in Noxus, visited Bilgewater to join captain Fortune on the mission. Sarah Fortune had to find out from Katarina herself that the assassin is joining the expedition and found herself in a difficult position being detained in her own quarters by Katarina.

* * *

 _"_ _This is unacceptable!"_ Captain Fortune squealed in defeat.

Katarina grinned from ear to ear. Watching as the redhead tried to wiggle herself free from the daggers that held her in place.

Sarah Fortune seized her moment when she noticed Katarina shifting slightly to pluck another dagger from the satchel that was strapped to the assassins right upper thigh. Sarah quickly set one hand free from the daggers and reached for a small pistol in her left boot. Both woman now found each other at gunpoint.

 _"This little game of yours stops this instant_ _witch_ _."_ Captain Fortune exclaimed, pointing her gun under Katarina's chin.

 _"_ _Well, I wonder who's going to be victorious."_ The assassin said with a sly grin, putting pressure on a dagger poking in captain Fortune's waist.

 _"_ _I will blow your head off, if you don't get off me right now!"_ The redheaded woman hissed pressing her gun harshly against the assassins chin.

 _"_ _Jeszz, you don't have to be such a sourpuss."_ The dark haired assassin said annoyingly while backing away.

The two women kept intense eye contact the entire time while captain Fortune pulled out the assassins daggers and kept her gun pointed at the black haired woman.

 _"_ _Don't try anything funny. I've got the gun here and your outnumbered."_ The captain said with a dead angry expression regaining control over the situation, as she leapt up from the chair.

Katarina dropped the dagger she was wielding and lifted her arms up in the air in defeat while biting her lower lip in satisfaction. 'Who thought it would be this easy to tease the redheaded goddess.' The assassin thought to herself.

 _"_ _Mmm, outnumbered you say. Then why haven't you called in your lousy crew to apprehend me, sweetheart? "_ The assassin breathed with a low husky voice surging forward trying to close the distance between the two woman.

 _"_ _Stay right there missy! The only reason I haven't called upon them yet, is because you always have tricks upon your sleeves. I don't want you assassinating half of my crew, while they're trying to restrain you."_ Captain Fortune growled with intense icy blue eyes peering right through the assassins demeanour.

Katarina shook her head in disappointment.

 _"_ _You really underestimate me do ya? I could easily kill every single breathing person on this ship in a blink of an eye."_ The assassin winked playfully as she bluntly spoke about her assassination skills.

 _"_ _Let me be clear. I don't like assassins. They're a pain in the ass. Now sit down over here!"_ The redheaded captain bursted out, aiming at the same chair she was captured in just only moments ago.

Katarina rolled her eyes. She wanted to make a snarky comeback but gave in after some hesitation, knowing the threat of her head being blown off wasn't a chance she was willing to take. The assassin gracefully settled down in the chair as if it was a throne she would sit upon, without a care in the world.

 _"_ _So, what are you planning to do now, that you have me in this slightly obnoxious and uncomfortable wooden thing you call a chair?"_ Katarina uttered with an mixed expression of curiosity and disdain.

Captain Fortune walked up to her desk not losing eye contact with the assassin once as she pulled out a set of old and heavy cuffs and headed back to the black haired women seated in the chair.

 _"_ _My, my, I never took you for one of those kind of girls captain. So much mystery yet to uncover."_ The assassin grinned wickedly.

"Ow, shut up already these are just for precaution. You will stay here until I have little chat with that repulsive councilmen Kench." Sarah Fortune said restlessly as she closed the cuffs and checked to see if they were secure.

* * *

 **AN:**

Well, this is one of the stories I have written for LOL, that I still need to finish. Which I will at some point, but I've got a lot going on at the moment. Future updates will be placed if there is any interest for more.

Please let me know your thoughts on this fic for so far.


End file.
